Equestrian Space Program
by EarthXF3
Summary: A bunch of Ponies are on Space Missions. (Accepting OC's)
1. Chapter 1

"Houston we are requesting for the final Minute" Said Rainbow Dash smiling at Twilight and Fluttershy in the Capsule "Yes you have 50 seconds remaining" Replied Houston "Copy" Replied Twilight. "Ok Flutter are you ready for liftoff?"  
Asked Rainbow "Umm Yeah I think" Just then the clockdown shouted -15s Making Fluttershy jump out of her seat "Ok lets get our helmets on" Rainbow said confidently They put there helmets on and pulled the attacher to the spacesuit one. "Ten"  
"Get ready!" Twilight shouted "9" "8" "7" "Ignition start!" Shouted the timer "5" "4" "3" "2" "1" "All engines running!"  
"The clock is on!" Said Twilight. "The Tower is decoupling! And Liftoff! Houston we have Liftoff! Of Dawn 1 Heading into orbit!" The timer shouted, The spaceship shook like Hell "Here we go!" Shouted Rainbow Dash. The Chemicals in the rocket weren't ordered correctly in the second stage, This will effect the rocket. "Ok LiquidFuel state is A-ok!" Shouted Rainbow Dash to Mission Control "The navball is reading correctly" Said Fluttershy shyly to Mission Control "Ok you are entering Super sonic" sent mission control to Dawn 1. "Oh and Derpy is here to say something" "Ummm Goo- Good luck!" Said Derpy into the Mic,  
"Entering 3rd Layer of atmosphere and passing through the edge of the stratosphere or whatever it's called" Sent Rainbow Dash.  
"And we are going 3 times the speed of sound now" Sent Twilight. "Ok leaving Stratosphere" Said Rainbow Dash "Navball says we are at... Ok 91 Degrees" Sent Fluttershy "Ok we have been reading with Satillite Positions that you are going to be sending us messages with EICS Equestrian Innovations Communication Satillite and ICS International Canterlot SAT" Said Mission Control.  
"We are in Thermosphere!" Shouted Twilight "Hey don't be so loud" Replied Mission Control "Ok you have to decouple the stage in 3 Seconds" Said Mission Control "Ok you might feel a Jolt" said Fluttershy as she decoupled the stage. They jolted forward "Wow that was a Jolt haha" Said Rainbow Dash "Ok Fluttershy we have a Malfunction on engine 5, Do you mind shutting it down?"  
Asked Mission Control "Yes sir" Replied Fluttershy as she shut it down "We will have enough Velocity to get Orbital Velocity by the way" Said Mission control. "Burning now" Said Twilight as she pulled up the throttle "And done" She pulled it down and everything began to float, "Ok lets take our helmets off" Said Rainbow quickly taking hers off and then her suit, The others did the same "Houston" Fluttershy began her speach "We are floating in a most peculiar way" Claps were heard at mission control and then she decoupled the second stage. "Hey Shy!" Rainbow floated down towards Fluttershy you gotta see the Earth outta the windows up here!" Rainbow said "Ok" Replied Fluttershy floating up towards the Window "Oh wow" She said when she saw the front windscreens view, "I know its AWESOME!" Shouting Rainbow Dash. "Ok lets conduct our experiments" Said Twilight as she spun a roll of duct tape and it stayed spinning not slowing down, "Oh and I have to do this on EVA in the next 5 minutes" Rainbow Dash got out a Book and showed them the Cover: DARING DOO AND THE TEMPLE GOBLINS.

"Houston are we alright to go on EVA?" Twilight asked "Checking now... Yes your alright to conduct some experiments outside"  
Mission Control responded "Ok you two fo outside I'll conduct some experiments and talk to Houston" Twilight told the others "Awesommmmme!" Shouted Rainbow Dash while putting on her suit then Helmet. Fluttershy then put on her Suit and tailpiece (To cover her tail) "Ok the airlocks in there" Twilight opened the doors to the airlock and they went in "Ok mind your tails",  
she closed the Doors "Everyone got there suit on?" Asked Twilight "Yes" Replied Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy "Houston opening Airlock"  
Sent Twilight to Mission Control as she opened the airlock outside doors. "Ok get your Oxygen pipes and attach them to the Plug in the Oxygen Tank" Rainbow and Fluttershy did what they were told "Houston I have no sense of up or down and I feel sick" Sent Rainbow to Mission Control "If you were here you would have to look at this so look at this instead Fluttershy took a picture of the Earth and sun going down beside it with her Spacesuit inbuilt Camera. Rainbow took some pictures of the Dark side of the Earth "Wow twilight look at the images you can see the City lights!" Said Rainbow and then she dropped the Daring Doo book "May that be in space forever even though it's gonna get bleached with Radiation" Said Rainbow "I know I have a Windscreen" Replied Twilight "Accessing connection with EICS and ICS Houston" Said Twilight Ok nearest is EICS over 50,000 Miles away on the Dark side of the Earth,  
ICS is on the Light side Connect with ICS Can you read me?" Twilight asked Mission Control "*Crackle* Flash here Yes we read you".  
"Ok girls conducted your experiments?" Asked Twilight "yes we are outside the airlock, Right Shy?" Said Rainbow "Yes" Replied Fluttershy "Ok I am opening the Doors disconnect your pipes once the outside doors close" The outside doors opened and they floated in.  
"The pipes are back there egghead" Replied Rainbow "Ok now I'm closing the outside doors so mind out" The doors closed and the air was sucked out, "Ok opening inside doors" Said Twilight the inside doors opened and they got in immedantly getting off there Suit "Closing" Said Twilight.  
The doors closed and the Ponies sat down with there suits floating on Fluttershys level. (Actually the floated around but it was relaxing)  
"I wish I could use my wings in space, But no air pressure stuff and exploding can't expose wings bla bla bla" Said Rainbow Dash "Well we are entering our Burn zon-" Twilight was cut off by Houston saying "ok commence burn in 5 seconds" "Ok!" Fluttershy floated down and pointed the ship retrograde and Twilight sat down and pulled up the throttle whie Rainbow got her hoof over the DECOUPLE FINAL STAGE FOR REENTRY button. "Commencing burn" Said Rainbow to Houston as everything began to fall from there floating position, "Ok stopping" "Get on your suits girls!"  
shouted Twiight as she got her own on and the rest followed.

REENTRY:

"Ok Re-entry in 15 seconds" Houston said to the Crew "We are using Re-entry Batteries" Said Twilight to Mission Control "Ok reentry starting" Said Mission Control there seatbelts and the whole Ship shook as intense heat filled the outside of the Cabin,  
It started with a simple Red flame but in a few seconds the area around the capsule was completely red and it looked like a Comet.  
"Girls it has been a pleasure flying together" Said Twilight as they would be in space bacteria removial for two weeks "Ok or reentry batteries ar at 50% and ablast at 70%" Said Fluttershy "We lost contact with Houston" Said Twilight.  
Ok we have 1 minutes of Reentry left, Ok reentry is down deploying Parachutes the Equestrian Navy watched the Capsule Parachute down "Twilight can you copy?" Asked Houston "Twilight can you copy?" "1 Can you copy?" Just then the sound of Mission Control came through the Radio "Yes houston we read" Said Twilight as they splashdowned and then the Camera from the Navy ship came on on the TV and showed the Capsule parachuting down. Mission control clapped and cheered, Navy ships dropped down and rescued the Crew Equestrian Space Programs (ESA) First manned mission was successful And Sparkle, Dash, Shy had flown it.

DAWN 1 a part of a Series of Fanfictions revolving around the Equestrian Space Program, Each one having 3 Different crew Ponies in it. 


	2. Chapter 2 Estok 1

Estok 1:

"So Celestia wants to see you Yari" Said the management "Sure" Yari (Cheesy recreation of Yuri Gagarin) said and trotted down,  
the Corridoor to Mission Control and he knocked. "Hello" Harizatial opened the Door "The launch managers said I need to see Celestia"  
Yari said while Saluting, "Ok the Princess is right in here" Yari walked in and was greeted by Celestia. "Ah yes Yari I would like to sadly say our chances of this flights survival are just a bit over 50%" Celestias greeting face suddenly turned serious "Alright no chance signing off the Mission now" Yari chuckled He walked back out and made his way to the Airport. "Alright" he said to himself, He reached the Airport and took his train that took of about 5 minutes after his arrival. ARRIVAL:  
A launch supervisor lead him out of his carriage into a Circle of Ponies, he saluted "Yari Springs recruited for the Estok 1 Rocket!" He said proudly then showed his I.D "Aircraft Pilot and newly Cosmonaut" He said shortly after showing his I.D "Alright Yari" said a Guard "Looking great in your Spacesuit by the Way" The royal Guard saluted. Yari looked down at his Orange suit "Thank you sir" Yari responded He walked over to the Launchpad and shook hands with a Friend, "Be back" The friend spoke with sad feelings. Yari climbed up the stairs towards the Rocket and turned around "I'll be back!" He said bravely and then he started walking to the Tower where the Elevator lifted him up to his Capsule.

LAUNCH:  
Yari climbed up into his capsule and heard the Capsule shut tight and bolted in Place. His helmet didn't have a back oxygen tank or Glass covering over his helmet his capsule provided Oxygen and the the Capsule was shielded from Space. "Wait Yari our reading says the Capsule isn't shu properly, We'll get the engineers to fix it"  
Soon after a Engineer removed the Door and bolted it back in place in a Jiffy before going down the Tower.  
"Alright Yari we are ready for takeoff" Said Mission Control Yari started singing "We'll hide in the Bulrushes, and get Stoned of our Skulls!" "Yari everything you say is being recorded" Mission Control bursted into laughter for about 6 seconds "Alright Lets launch" Said head of Mission Control "Annnnd BOOSK! (Liftoff in Russian more pronounceable)  
"Poyekhal!" Yari shouted "Only the Motherland Knows... Only the Motherland knows..." Yuri sang in his cockpit during launch, The whole ship was shaking like mad.  
"Alright Harizantal Booster seperation i SEPERATE" Yari was jolted forward and then back to his last position during Seperation (Look up a Soyuz rocket to see what the Boosters look like)  
"Oh my Celestia" Said Yari calmly "I can see the Earth and now I can see the Curvature of it!"  
FIRST ORBIT:

"Harizantal Only if you could see this" Yari ashtonistly said "Yes we can with the Cameras but second stage seperation is NOW" Yuri wasn't jolted because the Engine was off.  
Yuri began to write in his Journel before long he noticed his handwriting was getting bad for some reason he dropped his pencil expecting it to drop to the Floor but it Floated to the ceiling,  
"Dawn 1 the feel of weightiness is Amazing! You can see Russia down there." Yari said excitingly "Yari! We can barely hear you! YARI! We are losing you!" Harizantal shouted "I feel safe" Yuri said before the Facecam went Fuzzy and connection was lost. He had gone too far away from the recievers at Ground Control.

DARK SIDE OF EQUESTRIA: (That sounds like Star Wars)

"Do you Hear what I hear, Hear what I hear" Yuri mumbled in his cockpit looked out the Window to see a Dark Pacific Ocean and City lights on Countries, "Haha" He chuckled because he knew that none of the Countries he saw knew of this Euumicists (Eee-Moon-Icist) Triumph. He turned the Space ship to the Moon and Saw it through his Window "Wow" Yuri astonished.

RE-ENTRY:

Yari came over a sleeping Anieghica and Manehatten before he heard Mission Control say "Re-entry burn in 10 Seconds" And the engine fired up Shaking the ship.  
Soon after Mission Control shouted "Service Module detach" Leaving a wire suspending them together and Two spaceship spinning apart (Yes Yari was spinning like hell)  
Flames appeared in the Window and the Wire burnt away and the Capsule module stopped spinning and put itself into Re-entry position. "We lost signal" announced Harizantal "He's on Re-entry."

"Ermahgerd!" Shouted Yari as he plummeted through the Atmosphere, Soon the flames stopped and the Capsule shoots opened and ejected Yari from his cockpit.  
He skydived and passed through a cloud, Luckily he was a Earth Pony so he passed through it he deployed his parachute and parachuted down into the outskirts of the Everfree forest in a Field.  
He landed and instantly got up and saw a Yellow Pegusas with 3 other Fillies, he ran over and shouted "I am a member of the E.C.O.H! (Equestrian Country of Harmony #Echoah) Do not be afraid!"  
The three fillies ran over and they all shouted "Hi!" a Capsule landed in the distance "I was on Estok 1! I am a Spaceman! Cosmosnaut!" He shouted "AWESOME" a Orange Filly shouted.

The helicopters spent 3 hours searching for the Capsule and Yari they found him at 7:00 He launched at 5:00 A 108 Minute flight of Equestrian Success, It proves how much Equestria can Do. 


	3. Chapter 3 Estok 2

Estok 2:  
LAUNCH DAY:

"Yes Commander?" asked Soul "We need to talk about this... Your going out of your Spaceship this time" Said Commander "What on Spacewalk?" Asked Soul "Yes" Answered Commander "Your going on Equestrias first EVA."  
"Wow thats amazing" Gasped Soul, "Ok but you need to get out to the train" The Commander told Soul. "Oh yeah!" Soul ran out of Mission Control and boarded the Train. "Hey Soul! Remember me? Crystal from Shields?" A light blue Mare asked Soul from a Seat behind him, "Hey Crystal!" he turned around and high-hoofed her. "Good luck on the Mission" Crystal said "Thanks"  
He sat back down and looked out the window again.  
"Next stop Equestria control Centre!" shouted the Train Captain "Thats my check" He pulled his Ticket out of his Spacesuit and hurried over to the Captain where he took his ticket and Soul got off. Walking over to the rocket Soul thought of failures that could happen, this was normal for him because he was quite Dark-minded. "Soul Shard Equestinaut 2 ready for flight in the Estok 2 rocket" He said while saluting "Nice to see you Shard" Harizantal came over from the control Centre "Good morning" Said Shard "Same to you, And good luck on the Spacewalk" Harizantal trotted back to the Control Centre. He climbed up the stairs and shouted "This flight will go as well as Gagarins!" And walked into the elevator. He climbed in the Cabin and turned everything on "Check. check, check," And he closed the Hatch and bolted it. "Pressure is on so is the Lights" Soul checked off everything that Mission Control said, "Alright Control we are clear" Soul proudly spoke into the Microphone "We are clear too" Mission Control crackled. LIFTOFF! The whole rocket shook and Soul put his Visor over his Helmet "Boosters clear, Main booster plenty Staging set for 1 minute and 30 for 1st stage seperation."  
Soul sent to Mission Control Soul jolted forward as the Side Boosters seperated "Main boosters seperation" He heard a Mission Controller shout. He used his magic to levitate over a Barf Bag and he Barfed in it, "Commencing Pitch" Shouted Soul as he switched STABLESAS to manual and pitched 90 degrees counterclockwise. The Rocket propelling him up to speeds of 3000 metres a second. "Atmosgadge says I'm in the Thermosphere!" Shouted Soul "We are shutting down the second stage and decoupling it" Mission Control announced "Escape Tower seperation and we are completely Horizonal!" Shouted Soul as he flicked the Escape Tower decoupler and the tower shot away like a Bullet.  
"Shutdown" Soul was jolted forward again as the Main stage decoupled.

ORBIT:  
"Mission Control I am commencing Orbital insertition" Said Soul as he fired up the third stage and after 10 seconds shut it off. Soul took of his seatbelt and fell to the bottom of the Cockpit, It was a bumpy ride "Celestia that was sickening" Soul levitated another Barf bag over and went sick in it. "Soul you are going for 3 orbits and one spacewalk" Mission Control said through the Microphone "We have the Satillite overhead for all 3 orbits so no contact loss" it was about 6:09 AM.  
1 hour later...  
"Alright we want you to lock the Visor in place and turn off pressurize systems" Said Mission control, Soul did as he was told "and then get out remember to connect yourself to the Pipe we'll turn Oxygen and Pressurization back on when your outside." Soul opened the Hatch and connected his Oxygen tank to the Pipe and he Jumped out, "Wow"  
Soul said "I seriously have no sense of up or down. he threw a picture of his family into Space and then a picture of everyone in Equestrian Shields (Some sort of protection force the creator of Soul Shard talked about.)  
He opened the hatch and a Smoke came out of it #Theoxygen He climbed back in and shut the hatch then bolted it.

RE-ENTRY:

"Commencing burn" Mission Control shouted All the floating things dropped to the ground and soon he was plummeting through the Atmosphere.  
Flames appeared in the Window and then the Capsule dissconnected from the Service Module and the Capsule gained Re-entry Position. 2 Minutes later the Flames faded and he got enjected from his Capsule. He flew through the Air intill he passed Cloud level, then He deployed his Parachute floating down to the ground he touched down. This time Helicopters and News reporters were waiting for him a few metres away he began trotting to them.

Over 300 Minutes of Space Flight this time. Soul Shard: Made by lonewolf1735 Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the OC lonewolf! 


	4. Miracle 1, Astronauts in the Fire

Short one:  
"Alright Houston we are go for launch" Said Flower "Starting Countdown" Shouted Houston into the timer.  
"1 Ignition 2 1 All engines running!" The Timer shouted "Engine Failure" It said shortly after "Houston there a light in the main circuits It's a Flame!" Shouted Lime as the Cockpit bursted into Fire.  
"Flight open the Hatch! Get into the Main Tower!" Shouted Houston "The Hatch won't open" Lime pulled at the Hatch but it stood firm fire spread over the Cockpit "Lime ,Shine Guess what?" Flower placed her Hoof over the Abort lever and pulled it.  
"Ermahgerd!" Shouted Shine as the Cockpit shot up out of the Burning Rocket and the Abort tower pushing upwards. "Rolling away"  
Flower said as she rolled the Capsule to the Side, "Parachutes deployed" She shouted and soon the Capsule landed.

During descent the Hatch flew open and they could make it out of the Cockpit.  
They took off there Spacesuit the moment they got outside and just wearing the Flightsuit walked through the Firetrucks spraying foam over the Burnt rocket and Half Exploded Launchpad. They made it.

Flower, Lime, Shine Astronauts of Miracle one.

Keep submitting those OC's! I hope to get Apollo 8 Finished on the 20th December but there a few flights to do. I'm going to do the Gemini remake intil 4 and no Mercury Program. So yeah. 


End file.
